neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Ada Wong
is a fictional character in the Resident Evil franchise by Capcom, introduced in Resident Evil 2 in 1998. Ada is a mysterious and ambiguous antihero figure, working for the series' villains but also helping the protagonist Leon. She is widely regarded as the most popular female characters in the series, alongside Jill, and also as one of the most attractive female characters in video games in general. The film version of Ada is set to appear in Resident Evil: Retribution, portrayed by Li Bingbing. Character design When Resident Evil 2 was still in development, Ada was known as a researcher named Linda who aided Leon across the game, but was changed for the game's final form. Ada is voiced by Sally Cahill in Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil 4 and The Darkside Chronicles, and by an uncredited actress in The Umbrella Chronicles.Sally Cahill interview: "As far as the new Resident Evil game, The Umbrella Chronicles, they may have gone another way with that. It could have been that they needed to do another version in LA, closer to home, with some actors that might not have been as expensive as we were and I understand that, and I wasn't contacted about it. ... Well, of course I'm thrilled that many people are fans of the Chronicles because of Ada's voice and I understand they have complained that I'm not in The Umbrella Chronicles along with some of my fellow artists and if you feel that way, I think you can always contact Capcom, e-mail them and let them know how you feel. I think that we should always respect the fans and the fact they have followed us through all these years." (June 18, 2008_ Cahill said that getting the part of Ada came from doing other voices for the company.[http://www.aquamarine.nu/ada/interviewsc.php Sally Cahill Interview," Another Woman (2008).] Ada's costumes are a red casul outfit as seen in RE2, her now-iconic red dress from RE4 (including appearing with a Tommy gun in a homage reference to the 1979 gangster film The Lady in Red), and a black combat suit from the same game.Content Tagged with "Ada Wong" | Project Umbrella In video games An American woman of Chinese descent,Jeremy Parish, "ADA WONG," Electronic Gaming Monthly 224 (January 2008), 101. Ada is first mentioned in the original Resident Evil, in a letter written by a dying Umbrella Corporation researcher named John. She makes her first appearance in Resident Evil 2 where she is a spy sent to recover a sample of the deadly G-virus from the Umbrella's lab in the zombie-overrun Raccoon City, working for the mysterious "organization". Ada poses as a bystander who is searching for her missing boyfriend, John, when she meets Leon S. Kennedy, a rookie police officer trapped in the city. Her secret agenda is exposed, but (depending on which scenario is played) she is seriously wounded by either Annette Birkin or the Tyrant T-103. An epilogue in Resident Evil 3: Nemesis as well as a fictional documentary in Code: Veronica confirm that Ada survived the ordeal. Ada's role in Resident Evil 2 is explored in more detail in Resident Evil: The Umbrella ChroniclesResident Evil: Umbrella Chronicles - Ada • Trailer • Eurogamer.net and Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles.Ada Wong returns in Resident Evil: Darkside Chronicles | Joystiq She also appears as a playable character in another RE2 spin-off game, Operation Raccoon City, in its multiplayer Heroes Mode.Resident Evil Operation Raccoon City adds Heroes Mode • News • Eurogamer.net Her next appearance was in Resident Evil 4, where she assists Leon in his mission to rescue the U.S. President's daughter Ashley Graham, although her true objective is to obtain a sample of the Las Plagas parasites for Albert Wesker. Ada appears in the game's sub-scenario "Assignment: Ada", as well as in the "Mercenaries" mode. A new scenario starring Ada, titled "Separate Ways", which depicts the events of the main game from Ada's perspective,The History of Resident Evil: The REvolution -- PlayStation Universe as well as a fictional documentary titled "Ada's Report", where she describes her involvement with other characters in the story, were added to the PlayStation 2, PC, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 and Wii ports."GameSpy: Resident Evil 4 Review (PS2)". GameSpy. Retrieved on February 6, 2009. In her report, it is revealed that she works for a different organization than Wesker's, and stole the dominant species Plaga sample for herself, sending Wesker a mere subordinate species sample. She also alludes to her "true purpose", which is as yet unknown. It is confirmed that she will become playable in Resident Evil 6, after the player finishes the storylines for its main characters Leon, Chris Redfield and Jake Muller. Hints dropped in the trailers seem to show that Ada has become a more villainous character, helping with the bio-terrorist attacks on various cities. In other media Ada was featured in the 1998-1999 manhua Shēnghuà Wēijī 2 ("Biohazard 2"). A romantic comedy retelling of the story of Resident Evil 2, centered on Leon, Claire and Ada, was released in the Taiwanese two-issue comic Èlíng Gǔbǎo II in 1999. Capcom sceewriters created two ''Resident Evil 2'' radio dramas, broadcast on Radio Osaka in early 1999, and later released by publisher Suleputer as two separate CDs with the common title Biohazard 2 Drama Album. One of them is Ikiteita Onna Spy Ada (lit. "Ada, the Female Spy, is Alive"). Set a few days after the events of the game, it deals with Ada's mission to retrieve Sherry Birkin's pendant with the G-virus sample from Hunk. Ada intercepts the delivery of the locket in the village of Loire in France, eliminating Hunk and his men, then survives an accidental T-virus leak. Ada escapes and realizes her feelings for Leon, deciding to quit the spy business and return to him. Canonically, the characters' story arcs are continued differently, as Ada keeps the pendant with the G-virus and resumes her activities as a spy. In 2011, Li Bingbing was cast as Ada for the upcoming live-action film Resident Evil: Retribution.Li Bingbing Cast as Ada Wong in Resident Evil: Retribution – ComingSoon.net In the film, Ada will be held captive by Jill Valentine, |accessdate= }} and will fight against Jill and Bad Rain. Cultural impact Producers of the Resident Evil live-action film series reportedly "chose her as a foundation for Alice." Merchandise '' was described by Bandai as "the card everyone has been waiting to see."Resident Evil: Nightmare Comments & Previews #1! | Resident Evil Deck Building Game]] Two action figures of Ada were included in the figure sets Resident Evil 2: Platinum Edition 2 by Toy Biz (1998)Action Figures – Tad's Resident Evil HiveBiohazard 2 – Ada Wong – 1998 (Toybiz) – MyFigureCollection.net and Resident Evil 4: Series 1 by NECA (2005). Biohazard 4 – Ada Wong – Resident Evil 4 Series 1 Figures (NECA) – MyFigureCollection.net Hot Toys announced a 1/6 scale figure of Ada in 2011.Ada Wong figure joins Hot Toys' Resident Evil line | Rely on HorrorBiohazard 4 – Ada Wong (Hot Toys) – MyFigureCollection.net A few more Ada statuettes were also released in Japan only.Biohazard 4 – Ada Wong – Biohazard Collection Figure 1 (Agatsuma) – MyFigureCollection.netBiohazard 4 – Ada Wong – 1/6 (Vanilla Chop) – MyFigureCollection.net In 2011, Ada Wong was added to Bandai's Resident Evil Deck Building Game in the expansion Nightmare. Reception Ada was generally very well received by critics. In 2007, Ada was featured by Tom's Games among the 50 greatest female characters in video game history (with a suggestion that she should be played by Kelly Hu in the live-action Resident Evil series),The 50 Greatest Female Characters in Video Game History, Tom's Games, 2007-02-20 (archive version) was ranked second on the list of top "video game chicks" by ActionTrip,AT's Top 10 Video Game Chicks, ActionVault, September 7, 2007 and, together with Leon, she was also included in The Inquirer s list of the most memorable video game love teams. GameDaily featured her as their Babe of the Week in 2007 (described as a "gun-toting hottie" with capabilities to star in her own video game), also including her in the 2009 Babe of the Week galleries Asian BeautiesBabe of the Week: Asian Beauties, GameDaily, February 6, 2009 and the Girl Power (listed along with Claire Redfield, Jill and Sheva Alomar).Girl Power: These Chicks Will Kick Your Ass In 2011, Complex ranked her as 19th on the list of "most diabolical video game she-villains", noting her "dragon-lady qualities."Bad Girls Club: The 25 Most Diabolical Video Game She-Villains, Complex.com, June 30, 2011 The Escapist found Ada to be an admirable feminist icon in light of the philosophies of French existentialist Simone de Beauvoir. According to Rely on Horror, "Basically, Ada could be seen as the female version of Wesker. She's a true femme fatale."Jorge Bocanegra, AN INTERVIEW WITH THE LADY IN RED, ADA WONG, Rely on Horror, December 7th, 2011 According to Li Binbing, the character is very popular in China.Interview: Actress Bingbing Li Brings Ada Wong to Life in "Resident Evil: Retribution" | Complex Ada has been often regarded as one of the most sexy female characters in all of video gaming. In 2008, UGO ranked Ada as fourth on their list of "videogame hotties", describing her as "drop dead gorgeous" and stating that they anticipate what the series has in store for her in the future, while GameDaily ranked her as 12th on their list of "hottest game babes". In 2009, MSN featured her in the list of "gaming's hottest babes", calling her "the kinda babe guys dream about!",Gaming's Hottest Babes, MSN, September 7, 2009 Manolith listed her as one of the 25 "hottest" video game female protagonists, stating "Loyalists to Jill Valentine may cry foul, but Ada Wong is the true queen of the Resident Evil series",25 Hottest Female Video Game Protagonists | Manolith while IGN included her on the list of characters they would like to see returning for Resident Evil 6.Players Wanted: Resident Evil 6 – Stars Feature at IGN In 2010, Complex ranked her as 28th of the "hottest" women in video games,The 50 Hottest Women In Video Games, Complex.com, November 8, 2010 The Times of India listed her among the nine "sexiest babes" of action games,Ada Wong, Resident Evil- The Times of India and PopCrunch ranked her as tenth on the list of "hottest video game babes ever".10 Hottest Video Game Babes Ever, PopCrunch, March 25, 2010 Complex also ranked her as 24th on the 2011 list of "best looking sideline chicks in games", commenting on Ada's resemblance to Nikita from La Femme Nikita,Elton John, The 25 Best Looking Sideline Chicks in Games, Complex.com, August 25, 2011 while PSU.com featured her among the sexiest PlayStation characters, summing up: "Super hot Chinese lady killing zombies, what is not to love?"Top 10 sexiest PlayStation game characters, PlayStation Universe, October 28th, 2011 In 2012, Complex ranked her as the eight best Asian character in video games, adding that this "bad girl killed zombies like roaches with the sophistication of a ballet dancing gunslinger."Larry Hester, The 10 Best Asian Characters In Video Games, Complex.com July 3, 2012 On the other hand, there was also some criticism of the character. Play editor Gavin Mackenzie criticized her perceived "bitch" personality in Resident Evil 4 in retrospective from the events of Resident Evil 2, while GamesRadar found Ada's outfit from Resident Evil 4 to be unsuitable for the game's theme, ranking her iconic "out-of-our-price-bracket Shanghai hooker" look as the most impractical of all main outfits of the series' stars, and commenting that anyone dressing like she does to fight zombies "would have to be certifiably mental." See also *[[List of Resident Evil characters|List of Resident Evil characters]] References External links *Ada Wong – The Resident Evil Wiki *Ada Wong – Capcom Database Wiki Category:Assassin characters in video games Category:Capcom protagonists Category:Characters created by Noboru Sugimura Category:Clone characters in video games Category:Criminal characters in video games Category:Female characters in video games Category:Fictional antiheroes Category:Fictional archers Category:Fictional American people of Chinese descent in video games Category:Fictional martial artists Category:Fictional zombie hunters Category:Horror film characters Category:Resident Evil characters Category:Science fiction film characters Category:Secret agent and spy characters in video games Category:Video game bosses Category:Video game mascots Category:Video game sidekicks Category:Video game characters in comics Category:Video game characters in film Category:Video game characters introduced in 1998 Category:Woman soldier and warrior characters in video games Category:Fictional American people of Chinese descent Category:Fictional American archers